<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Phantom Menace by confusedPaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557198">A Phantom Menace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedPaladin/pseuds/confusedPaladin'>confusedPaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedPaladin/pseuds/confusedPaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Kurusu, the leader of a band of force-sensitive rouges called the Phantom Thieves, crosses paths Goro Akechi, a newly-appointed Jedi Knight.  From then on, the two can't seem to stop running into each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira Kurusu sat in the pilot's seat, flicking his knife absently while monitoring the controls.  He let his mind wander as the stars raced past. Finding a source of lightsaber crystals that didn't have tight Jedi security was no easy task.  He was hesitant to ask Makoto or Yusuke to look into it--he didn't want to bring too much attention to either of his Jedi partners. Still, if this excursion didn't go as planned, he was out of all other options.</p>
<p>"Akira!  What are you doing?"  </p>
<p>The sudden, telepathic shout startled him.  Morgana jumped down from an overhead ledge and onto the console, careful to not hit any controls with his paws.  Akira looked at the string of monitors, and scrambled to drop the ship out of lightspeed. They were almost there.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Morgana, I was thinking about the mission.  I really want these crystals. We're force sensitives, shouldn't we have lightsabers?"</p>
<p>Morgana flicked his tail in annoyance.  "Akira," he said, holding up one paw, "Do you see any thumbs here?  Just 'cause I can use the force to speak telepathically doesn't mean I can magically use a sword."</p>
<p>Akira set his focus on the controls as the ship approached the planet and dark blue clouds enveloped the ship's main view.  He turned on the ship's comm system.  </p>
<p>"Joker to crew, we're beginning our descent on planet Ilar-AY-245-F.  No life forms are detected, but be on your toes anyway. We don't know what's out there."</p>
<p>The comms crackled to life with responses.</p>
<p>"Panther's ready!  Let's do this!"</p>
<p>"Skull here, can't wait to bag some crystals."</p>
<p>"Mona is ready.  And show some respect, Skull, this system has a strong connection to the force.  As a force sensitive, you should--"</p>
<p>"Who cares?" Ryuji interrupted, "We're here to steal some rocks and get the hell out.  Easy peasy."</p>
<p>The ship dipped into the layer of clouds, and the cockpit's lighting turned on to combat the sudden switch to perpetual twilight.  The rocky, desolate landscape refused to let the light from the ship's front beams go very far, forcing Akira to rely on the sensors.  He punched a sequence of commands into the console before stepping out of the cockpit. "Watch the monitor while I'm out," he said over his shoulder to Morgana, who nodded in response.</p>
<p> The rest of the crew was in the lounge area of the ship.  Ryuji, an ochre-skinned Zabrak, was still strapping on some light armor while Ann, a Twi'lek with bright red skin, watched from a nearby chair.</p>
<p>"I still think he should find a helmet," Ann said to Akira with a lighthearted smile.  "He'll lose what little brains he's got without one."</p>
<p>"I've got this," Ryuji said as he pulled his metal mask from his jacket pocket and donned it.  "Besides, I don't see you wearing head protection."</p>
<p>"It's hard to design a helmet for a Twi'lek," Akira said.  "Their headtails get in the way."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and these don't?" Ryuji asked, pointing to his horns.</p>
<p>Akira shrugged.  "Just don't hit your head.  Good enough for you, Ann?"</p>
<p>"Joker!" Morgana shouted, interrupting the rest of the crew, "Incoming!"</p>
<p>Their smiles vanished as Akira and Ryuji sprinted to the cockpit and Ann ran to the gunner's station.</p>
<p>Akira and Ryuji slid into their seats in front of the ship's console.  A quick glance told Akira everything he needed to know: they were fucked.  His coordinates had been off, and the ship was currently in a collision course with a maze of massive rock columns and sharp canyons, while two homing missiles were locked onto them from behind. </p>
<p> "Shit," Ryuji said, flipping on the comm system.  "Panther, tell me you're ready for some heat. Missiles on our six and Joker's about to pull some stunts."</p>
<p>"I've got a lock," she responded, "but I can't see worth a damn with this cloud cover.  It's all from the computer."</p>
<p>"Hold," Akira ordered.  He flipped a few switches, then took hold of the ship's yoke.  "It's about to get rough."</p>
<p>With a sharp pull back, Akira sent the ship up at a steep angle.  He banked right and glanced at the proximity indicator as they approached a canyon.  "Panther, how's the lock?" he asked, easing off the turn and leveling out over the rock formations.</p>
<p>"Still got it--no, Joker, they're too close!  You need to--" Ann's reply was cut short by a grunt as the ship shot forward.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that, Ann.  I'm gonna shake 'em down in the rocks," Akira announced.</p>
<p>"What?" Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann all shouted in unison.</p>
<p>Akira sent the ship into a near nose-dive, and one of the missiles followed too wide and crashed into a column of rock, the explosion momentarily lighting the dim landscape.  "See? One down, one to go."</p>
<p>Akira leveled out again, and began weaving through the rocks, with little more than the navigation lights to see with.  "Panther, if you ever get a shot, go for it."</p>
<p>"Copy."</p>
<p>Ryuji flipped off the proximity alarm.  Akira shot him a quick glance.  </p>
<p>"Thing's just gonna keep blaring, may as well shut it off and save the trouble," he explained.  Akira shrugged, returning his full focus to weaving through the rocks. As they approached a canyon, he banked left and shot down, bringing the hull of the ship mere meters from the canyon wall.  The missile began to correct course and Ann shouted over the comms. "Locked! Firing now!"</p>
<p>The missile exploded, and Ryuji and Ann both shouted in excitement.  Akira gently pulled out of the canyon and over the rock formations, setting a cruise speed and keeping an eye out for a place to land.</p>
<p>"Nice flying, Joker," Ryuji said, "And that was a good shot too, Panther."</p>
<p>"Save the celebrating for later," Morgana said, "Someone had to launch those missiles, and that means someone knows we're here."</p>
<p>"Hey, we don't know that for sure, they could've been automatic or something," Ryuji said.  He sighed, then continued, "But you're right. We gotta be careful."</p>
<p>"There's a pretty big outcropping up ahead," Akira said, just as it came into view over the horizon.  "We'll land under it and figure out what to do from there."</p>
<p>"Are we sure that's safe?" Morgana asked.</p>
<p>"No, but it's the best we can do."</p>
<p>Akira landed the ship in as covert a spot as he could, under a huge outcropping of rock on the edge of a cliff.  The four of them gathered in the ship's lounge to talk, all of them already wearing their masks. Akira pulled his white domino mask from his coat pocket and put it on.</p>
<p>"So, what's the plan?" Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>Morgana paced back and forth on the floor, his ears flattened.  "I can't sense anything," he said.</p>
<p>Ann's eyes widened.  "You mean there aren't any crystals?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No, I mean I can't sense anything.  No crystals, no life forms, nothing."</p>
<p>Ryuji scratched his head.  "Didn't you say there weren't any life forms?"</p>
<p>"I mean I can't sense us.  I think it has something to do with the unique crystals on the planet."</p>
<p>"For real?" Ryuji asked, raising his voice.  "What's the use of your force senses if you can't use 'em when there are some stupid lightsaber crystals around?"</p>
<p>Morgana's tail puffed up.  "It's not my fault they're...weird!" he said, his telepathic speech accompanied by a loud hiss.</p>
<p>Ryuji huffed and turned away.  Morgana returned the gesture.</p>
<p>After a moment, Akira spoke up. "We can still look for the cave," he said, "If the crystals are having that much of an effect on Morgana's connection to the force, they're probably in more than one spot.  We find a cave, we probably find some crystals."</p>
<p>"I say we split up," Ryuji said, "We'll find the crystals faster if we cover more ground."</p>
<p>"Absolutely not," Morgana said.  "We're on a hostile planet and we don't know who's after us.  We have to stick together, right Ann?"</p>
<p>"I actually think Ryuji's right," Ann said.</p>
<p>"Damn right, she does!" Ryuji shouted, holding his hand up for a high-five.  Ann shook her head and Ryuji high-fived himself before putting his hand back down.</p>
<p>"If we find the caves faster, we'll get out of here faster.  This planet gives me the creeps," Ann explained.</p>
<p>"Fine.  What do you think, Akira?" Morgana asked, his ears lowered slightly.</p>
<p>"Splitting up does seem a bit dangerous, but so does staying here any longer than we need to.  Let's split up for now and meet back here in a few hours."</p>
<p>Morgana's tail drooped.  "If that's what you think is best," he said.</p>
<p>"It's settled then.  Ryuji, you're with me, we'll take the north.  Morgana, Ann, check to the south."</p>
<p>Akira's orders were met with a short chorus of agreement.  Ryuji stood up and lowered the loading ramp. A blast of cold air entered the ship, sending a shiver down Akira's back.  The artificial glow from the ship's interior lights bled out into the darkness, barely illuminating the dusty, barren ground.  Morgana hopped onto Ann's shoulder just before she led the way down the ramp.</p>
<p>The two pairs split in opposite directions, and soon Akira and Ryuji found themselves out of sight of the ship.  Despite the darkness and towering cliffs that made it difficult to see more than a few meters ahead, they moved forward with confidence.  After several long minutes trekking through the bleak landscape, a shadow caught Akira's eye. He spun around to find it, waving his hand to flag down Ryuji.  He waited for his friend, but soon realized he was alone. Ryuji had gone ahead without him.</p>
<p>Akira took a deep breath and focused his mind.  He reached out with the force to find Ryuji's energy, and immediately snapped his eyes open.  Just like Morgana had said, Akira couldn't even find his own force energy on the planet.</p>
<p>Akira returned to the path Ryuji went down, reasoning that he would soon notice his absence.  He turned a corner and stepped directly into thin air.  </p>
<p>He hit the cliffside hard, immediately knocking the breath from his lungs.  He tumbled down the steep slope, clawing at the rocks in a vain attempt to slow his descent.  A huge rock engulfed his field of vision seconds before he crashed into it headfirst and blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Akira tried to open his eyes and instinctively reached his hand up to shield them from the bright light that flooded his vision, but something around his wrists stopped him.  He shut his eyes again with a quiet groan. His head ached and there was something dried to his forehead, most likely blood. He moved his arms again, and realized that there were metal shackles clamped to his wrists.</p>
<p>"You're awake now," said a nearby voice.  An unfamiliar voice. Akira opened his eyes again, wincing from the bright light and his aching head.  He looked around the well-lit cave and laid eyes on the owner of the voice, who was leaning against the cave wall nearby.  He was human and, judging by his grey and black robes, a Jedi. Akira noted the lack of a braid in his shaggy brown hair.  </p>
<p>"That was a nasty fall.  I'd be more careful if I were you," the young man said, the warmth in his voice clashing with the restraints on Akira's hands.  "What were you doing, stumbling around in the dark like that? You're lucky you just hit your head."</p>
<p>Akira stared, not wanting to give any more information than he had to.</p>
<p>The Jedi stared back for a moment, then stepped forward.  "A pair of masked prowlers," he said, "Wandering a desolate, empty planet.  I wonder, how did you and your accomplice fool my ship's sensors?"</p>
<p>Akira frowned.  His own ship's sensors hadn't indicated life forms on the planet, either.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" the Jedi asked.  "Oh, no. You're just confused. Interesting."</p>
<p>Akira kicked himself mentally.</p>
<p>"Oh, please forgive me, I never introduced myself.  I'm Goro Akechi, Jedi Knight. Who are you?"</p>
<p>Akira nodded in acknowledgement, but still said nothing.  A snarl twitched at the corner of Goro's mouth. With a casual, well-practiced motion, he shrugged his cloak back enough to display the lightsaber hung on his hip.</p>
<p>"It's rude to ignore people," Goro said, his voice still eerily cheerful, "And you're trespassing on a planet under the Jedi's protection.  I suggest you cooperate."</p>
<p>"My name's Joker," Akira said, staring directly into Goro's dark red eyes.</p>
<p>"It's not smart to lie to a Jedi Knight."  Goro closed the distance between them in one step.  He grabbed Akira by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet.  Their faces were centimeters apart, and Goro's grip pulled the arms of Akira's coat uncomfortably tight.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure not to lie to you," Akira said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Goro pushed Akira, who stumbled backwards and hit the cave wall behind him.  Before he could regain his balance, Goro grabbed him by the coat collar and pulled him close again.</p>
<p>"Tell me your name.  Don't test me."</p>
<p>"I told you.  It's Joker."</p>
<p>Goro pulled the glove off of his own free hand with his mouth and let it drop to the floor.  He cupped Akira's face in his hand, sending goosebumps down Akira's back. He closed his eyes and exhaled.</p>
<p>Akira took a sharp breath, but whatever Goro was doing, he couldn't sense it.  Goro's intense focus didn't waver as the seconds stretched out, and Akira realized he couldn't move.  </p>
<p>With no choice but to stare at Goro's face like this, it occurred to him that his captor was quite handsome.  His hair was sloppily cut, but Akira found it somewhat endearing. One lock of hair fell between his eyes, not long enough to stay with the rest.  Akira had the urge to brush it away to get a better look at the Jedi's face.</p>
<p>Goro withdrew his hand, his scowl suggesting whatever he tried had failed.  He reached his hand towards Akira's mask, and Akira realized he could move again--whatever Goro had been doing to him had stopped.  He interrupted the motion with a knee to the Jedi's stomach. He coughed and doubled over, and Akira connected a kick to the side of his head with a loud thump.  He fell to the floor in a heap, and Akira ran for the mouth of the cave.  </p>
<p>He let his instincts guide him as he ran, focusing his consciousness on breaking out of the restraints that still held his hands behind his back.  He arrived at the overhang where the ship was hidden before he could make any progress. Ann and Ryuji stood with their backs to him, so Morgana was the first to spot him.  "Joker! You can't just run off on us like--"</p>
<p>"Shut up, get on the ship!" Akira shouted.  "We're getting out of here, now!"</p>
<p>Ann and Ryuji sprang into action immediately.  Ryuji was already inside the ship by the time Ann had picked up Morgana.  The engines roared to life and started to lift off as Ann hopped onto the still extended loading ramp.  Akira jumped, reaching with his cuffed arms for the ledge as it moved steadily higher over his head. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he leapt through the air, much higher than a normal human could have.  His fingers grasped the edge of the ramp, and Ann grabbed his wrists and hauled him up. Morgana pressed his paw to the ramp's control panel, and shouted, "Punch it, Skull!" the moment it closed.</p>
<p>The ship lurched forward, and they broke free of the planet's atmosphere and into the vast expanse of space.</p>
<p>"My knife," Akira said to Ann, pulling his coat up with his elbow to show her the sheath.  "It'll cut through this, but I seem to be a bit tied up at the moment."</p>
<p>Ann rolled her eyes at the pun.  She drew the knife and switched on the power.  It hummed to life, the ultrasonic vibrations causing the outline of the knife to blur slightly.  Akira extended his arms for Ann's convenience and she sliced through the restraints without any resistance from the metal.  After stretching his joints for a moment, Akira retrieved the knife and sheathed it.</p>
<p>Ryuji's voice came on from the comms.  "There's a ship powering up down on the planet.  I'm setting a course to Coruscant before it gets out here."</p>
<p>"Sounds good," Akira responded, "I'll explain what happened once we're out of his range.  I don't want him to even see our ship." The ship rattled slightly as it jumped to hyperspace.  "Did anyone find any crystals?" Akria asked.</p>
<p>"No," Morgana said.  "Who's this 'him'?"</p>
<p>"The Jedi who captured me," Akira said.</p>
<p>"You can explain while I patch that cut up on your forehead," Ann said before grabbing Akira by the arm and tugging him to the med kit.  "Are you hurt anywhere else?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Akira said, removing his mask as he sat down.  Sure enough, there was a streak of blood on the inside. "I fell down a cliff but I think I'm just bruised."</p>
<p>"Fell down a cliff?" Morgana asked, his fur standing on end in alarm.</p>
<p>"I just said I was fine," Akira said, reaching out to scratch Morgana's head.</p>
<p>Ann took off her mask and set it next to Akira's.  "Sit still," she ordered, "I'll check for broken bones in a moment."  She bandaged up Akira's forehead and had him raise his arms over his head.  "Let me know if this hurts," she said, and gently pressed against his ribs with her fingers.</p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds," Ryuji said as he walked in, "But Akira owes us a story."</p>
<p>Ann paused her examination to flip Ryuji off, and he returned the gesture.</p>
<p>"He's right," Akira said, "I lost sight of Ryuji and managed to fall down.  I knocked my head into something, I guess, but I don't remember exactly. When I came to, I'd been caught by some Jedi Knight.  I think he tried to read my mind, but it didn't work."</p>
<p>"Did you catch his name?" Morgana asked.</p>
<p>"Goro Akechi.  Some cocky kid, no older than we are.  Messy hair, really striking red eyes. Um, anyway,"  Akira said, letting his thought trail off and ignoring the glance Ann and Ryuji shared.  "He tried to rough me up, but I knocked him out and ran straight back to the ship. I think he saw you, Ryuji, but he didn't seem to know about Ann or Morgana."</p>
<p>"We can see what Makoto and Yusuke know about him," Ryuji said.  "Come on, Morgana, let's let Ann fix our fearless leader right up."</p>
<p>"He's fine, actually," Ann said.  "I'm not sure how, though."</p>
<p>Akira shrugged.  "Lucky, I guess. I'll be in the cockpit.  I'll make an announcement when we get close to Coruscant," he said before disappearing through the doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm opening short fic commissions in support of the BLM movement, please DM me on twitter (@pyrrhicKnight) if you're interested and we can discuss details like plot, length, and how much/to what organization you donate as payment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira's glasses began to slip a bit as he wiped down the cafe table.  He slipped the rag into his apron pocket and pushed them back up.</p><p>The cafe, a small enterprise not too far from the political district, wasn't open for another half hour.  Despite the fact that it was already late morning, Akira yawned.  He poured himself a cup of coffee and silently regretted his choice to wake up before noon on the day after a heist.</p><p>He pulled a text transmitter out of his bag, which was lying on the counter, and typed out a message for his whole crew.</p><p><i>"So, the job was a bust.  Fox, Queen, is it safe to try again?"</i> he asked.  He took another sip of coffee, then added, <i>"Also, can anyone tell me about a Jedi named Goro Akechi?"</i></p><p>Almost immediately after he sent the message, Yusuke responded.</p><p><i>"They're posting a permanent guard on the planet.  I'll look into other sources.  Queen should know more about your mystery Knight,"</i> his message read.</p><p><i>"Yes, I know Goro,"</i> Makoto said, <i>"He was Sae's Padawan for his last year of training."</i></p><p><i>"How convenient,"</i> Futaba said.</p><p>Morgana climbed out of Akira's bag and jumped from the counter onto his shoulder.  Akira ignored him and continued to type.  <i>"Do you think you can bring him for lunch?  I'd like to get a better idea of who we're dealing with."</i></p><p>"Did I read that wrong?" Morgana asked.  "Did you just ask Makoto to hand you over to someone who's probably looking to bring you in?"</p><p>"She won't be handing me over, he'd be coming here."</p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Morgana said, flicking his tail in Akira's face.</p><p>Before Akira could respond, messages began flooding his transmitter.  He brushed Morgana's tail away so he could read them.</p><p><i>"I could, but is that really a good idea?"</i> Makoto asked.</p><p><i>"Excuse me?"</i> said Ann.</p><p><i>"No, he clearly needs to get checked for a concussion.  Or someone's developing a crush.  Or both."</i> read Ryuji's response.</p><p><i>"I'm going to ignore that.  Besides, it's fine,"</i> Akira responded, <i>"He never saw my face.  He shouldn't be able to recognize me."</i></p><p><i>"That 'shouldn't' is really carrying that sentence..."</i> Ann said.</p><p><i>"This is important to me,"</i> Akira said, <i>"Trust me, guys."</i></p><p><i>"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I suppose,"</i> said Yusuke.</p><p><i>"I can come by the cafe and keep an eye out,"</i> Futaba offered.</p><p><i>"No, I don't want him to see more of us than he needs to,"</i> Akira said.</p><p>
  <i>"Fine.  I'll bring him, but I don't like this."</i>
</p><p><i>"It's great.  Thanks, Queen.  Lunch is on me, for you and Goro."</i> Akira sent, just as the cafe door opened behind him.</p><p>"Good morning, Boss," he said without looking.</p><p>"Oh, you're here early," Sojiro said.  "And quit that sixth sense thing, it freaks me out."</p><p>Akira stuffed his transmitter into his pocket and turned to face Sojiro.  He smiled sheepishly in apology.  "Can't help it."  </p><p>Sojiro scoffed, but didn't push the issue further.  Instead, he pointed to Morgana and said, "Get the cat out of here, we open soon.  And, um, thanks for cleaning up."</p><p>Akira nodded and scooped Morgana up in his arms.  Morgana meowed in surprise, but didn't resist.  "Call me down if you need me," Akira said over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to his loft room.  Morgana wriggled out of his grasp and perched himself on Akira's shoulder.</p><p>Akira immediately moved to his desk and rummaged through the middle drawer.  He took out a set of tools and put them on the floor next to him, then pulled out the false bottom and retrieved his half-finished lightsaber, wrapped up in an old rag he took from downstairs.  He spread the parts out on his desk and began tinkering with it.</p><p>Hours passed while Akira was absorbed in his work.  Sojiro's voice, coming through sharply despite the closed door,  broke his trance.</p><p>"Akira, there're a couple of Jedi down here looking for you!" he called, "You'd better not keep them waiting!"</p><p>"I'll be right down," Akira called back as he wrapped the saber up and hastily stuffed it back in its hiding spot.  He managed to walk calmly down the stairs despite the growing anticipation.  He was vaguely aware that his palms were sweating.  He hadn't lied to his crew when he said why he wanted to get to know Goro better, but he was beginning to consider the possibility that he wasn't wholly focused on gathering intel.</p><p>"Hello," Makoto said, standing up from her seat at the cafe's counter and bringing Akira's attention away from his thoughts and to the cafe.  "Goro, this is Akira Kurusu.  Akira, meet Goro Akechi."  She gestured to Goro, who stood from his seat next to her.</p><p>He smiled, and Akira barely suppressed a surprised gasp.  Goro was almost like a totally different person.  There was no trace of the menacing grin he had worn on Ilar, instead the smile reached up to his eyes, making them wrinkle at the corners.  "Akira," he said, the cheer in his voice no longer feeling out of place.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"You too, Goro," Akira replied, taking a brief moment to savor the sound of Goro's name.</p><p>The three of them stood in silence for a few moments.  Goro shot a glance at Sojiro, who stretched his back with a groan.  "I see.  I'm gonna go outside for a smoke.  Akira, let me know if you need anything."</p><p>Goro sat back down as Sojiro left.  "Makoto tells me you're somewhat of an informant of hers," he said.</p><p>Akira nodded.  "It's more like we share notes sometimes, but yeah."</p><p>"And it's her turn to share, I take it?  What do you need to know?"</p><p>Akira moved behind the counter and pulled out three cups.  "You," he said.  Goro narrowed his eyes for a split second, a nearly imperceptible change.  Akira smiled, hoping it would come off as warm rather than smug.  "Would either of you like some coffee and some of Boss's curry?  It's the best in the galaxy."</p><p>"I'd love some," Makoto said.</p><p>Goro nodded.  "So, what about me do you want to know?"</p><p>Akira poured two cups of coffee.  "Anything you'd like to share," he said, setting them down in front of the two Jedi.  "Enjoy."</p><p>Goro took a sip of coffee.  "I'm afraid I'm not very good at talking about myself.  There isn't much interesting about me."</p><p>"Don't say that," Akira said.  "You're a Jedi, don't you travel the stars?"</p><p>"I expected better of you, Akira," Goro said with a soft sigh that lingered in Akira's mind.  "Not all Jedi go off on grand adventures."</p><p>"But you do," Akira said, full of justified self-assurance.</p><p>Makoto coughed politely, interrupting Akira before he could say anything that would blow his cover.  "Sorry," she said, "I don't mean to be impatient, but you did promise us lunch.  It's been too long since I had Boss's curry."</p><p>"Oh, right.  Let me grab that," he said before stepping into the back room.  He returned soon after with two plates of steaming hot curry and set them on the counter.</p><p>"Thanks," Goro said.  He took a small bite and chewed carefully, then he took another bite, and another.  Soon, Goro had finished shoveling the whole plate of curry into his mouth.</p><p>"Are the Jedi feeding you enough?" Akira teased.</p><p>"My apologies," Goro said, his cheeks turning a bit pink.  "You weren't exaggerating about the curry."  Goro pushed the empty plate back on the counter.  "So, we were talking about my duties as a Jedi, weren't we?  Well, you caught me, I do travel for the Order.  I take it Makoto told you that I just returned from a mission?"</p><p>"Yeah, but she couldn't say where."</p><p>"And neither can I, I'm afraid," Goro said, his feigned remorse just barely too obvious in his tone.  "There's an ongoing investigation and I can't let anything slip."</p><p>"Not even to someone like me?" Akira asked.  He put on his best innocent smile, planting both hands on the counter and leaning in.  "Information is my business."</p><p>"That's exactly why I can't," Goro said, leaning in as well, "I can't afford to let anyone <i>involved</i> know what I know."  He shifted his weight all the way forward, leaning right up to Akira's face.  He smiled another genuine smile, and Akira found himself once again transfixed by his deep red eyes.  </p><p>Goro snatched a pen from Akria's apron pocket, the sudden motion breaking the trance.  Akira stood upright again as Goro scribbled something onto a napkin.  He folded it neatly and placed it on the counter with the pen on top. </p><p>"I'm never one to turn down a free meal, Akira," he said, standing up.  "Keep this up and I just might tell you something you'd like to hear.  Makoto, thanks for introducing me, but I really must get going.  I don't want another earful from the Council," he said with a lighthearted laugh.  He left the cafe, the door jingling behind him.</p><p>Makoto turned to Akira, a disapproving scowl on her face.  "That was such an unnecessary risk!" she scolded.  "It seemed like he knew you're involved!  And what did you get out of that?"</p><p>Akira picked up the napkin and read it.  He displayed it to Makoto with one hand as he slipped the pen back into its proper pocket with the other.  "Contact information.  I wonder what Futaba can do with this.  Can you keep tabs on his investigation?"</p><p>Makoto frowned.  "Maybe.  I can talk to Sae about it too, she's likely to be put on the case."</p><p>"Thanks.  I'll grab Boss, let him know we're done with our chat."</p><p>"I'd say you owe me one, but I did get free curry.  I'll let it slide this time, at least," Makoto teased.  "But you do need to be more careful, Akira."</p><p>Akira waved his hand dismissively.  "We're fine.  You should get going, I'm sure you've got lots of important Jedi business to attend to," he said over his shoulder as he stepped into the back room.  He retrieved his transmitter and started a new message to the address written on the napkin.</p><p><i>"Goro?"</i> he wrote.  His hand hovered over the send button, but he turned off the transmitter instead and pocketed it as he stepped out the back door.</p><p>Hours later, lying down in bed with Morgana curled up at his feet, he grabbed the transmitter again.   He finally hit send on the one-word message he wrote before, then set it down.  Akira waited for a few minutes, feeling childish for his growing anticipation.</p><p>The transmitter buzzed.  Akira snatched it up and read the message.</p><p>
  <i>"It took you long enough to message me."</i>
</p><p>Akira thought for a moment about what he should say, but another message came in before he could make up his mind.</p><p><i>"You're interesting.  Dinner tomorrow?  There's a nice spot I've been meaning to try for a while."</i> Goro said.</p><p>Akira's pounding heart and sweaty palms forced him to admit to himself that perhaps Ryuji had been right.  He may have developed feelings for Goro, and that was a dangerous thing to pursue.  He read and reread the message, wondering if Goro intended for it to read the way it did.  His head spun, almost like a touch of vertigo, as he typed out his reply.</p><p><i>"Sounds nice, where do you want to meet?"</i> he sent, a devilish grin creeping onto his face.  He couldn't help himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>